


How I Meet My First Friend

by I_Have_No_Clue



Series: First Friend [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gen, He was lonely, John was not popular, So he made a friend, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_No_Clue/pseuds/I_Have_No_Clue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was a lonely child, who just wanted a friend. He ended up getting one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Meet My First Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When The Sky Goes Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419274) by [ina_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina_j/pseuds/ina_j). 



> Okay, this is basically me screwing with both Slender Man Mythos and the Sherlock world after being inspired by a story I read. Now, how I have Slender Man in this is that it is my belief that there is more then one who is running around. And the differences between them all is the coat colors and personalities.
> 
> Second, most stories show John as super popular and mostly normal in his childhood. I decided to shake that up.
> 
> I do not own Slender Man or Sherlock. I have no beta, no brit-picker... Basically, I got nothing except my imagination.

When John was seven, he made his very first friend.

Most of the kids in school thought he was weird, just because he would always stare at the scratches and scrapes. Some even made fun of him because of the one time he got really curious about how the red stuff that oozed out tasted like. It wasn’t something he liked too much, but he would prefer it to Brussels sprouts.

But really, he wanted to be a doctor when he grew up and got all boring. At least, when he got boring, he could help others. And how did others think he was going to be a good doctor if he didn’t look and check out the hurts people he went through? And since it was his own body that got hurt, he could easily tell how much pain he was in. 

But sadly, the others didn’t seem to understand this, so thus John didn’t have many people to play with when he wasn’t looking for new ways to take care of his patients. It was rather lonely, being outcast just because he was curious and eager to learn.

So, when John’s family when out to his dad’s job picnic, instead of playing with the other children on the playground, the seven year old blond went to play near the edge of the woods. He had brought his little plastic army men in their bucket, so he knew he wouldn’t be bored.

It was as John was developing the battle lines for the orange troops, the green’s fort already up and defended, that the little boy felt his heart stutter.

Blinking in surprise, the blue-eyed boy put a hand to his beating chest, feeling how it seemed a little unsteady. Another queer thing was that he could see his breath like how he could during winter. But that couldn’t be right, it was summer now, he shouldn’t be able to see the breath-mist. And then there was the fact that the little boy could feel someone watching, as if from everywhere.

Looking around, John stopped when he noticed a stranger further in the woods, seeming to be watching him. John stared from the edge of the tree line, narrowing his eyes like his Grandma did when she was looking hard. All John could make out of the figure was that he was tall (but then, most adults were), he was pale, and he wore a nice suit. Nothing else stood out about them from the distance, nothing that wouldn’t make most look again. But the little boy couldn’t help but feel there was something about the stranger that made them stranger then most strangers.

It was the curiosity that made him approach the figure. It was what also saved his life.

As he walked closer to the person in the woods, John was almost worried that he might scare them away. They seemed spooked, as his dad would say, the closer he got. And while the air still held a chill, the youth noticed that it was much easier to breathe and that his heart stopped stuttering. Soon, he was standing right in front of the figure, looking up and up, giving a light gasp of surprise when he saw their face.

Or more like, no face at all.

Tilting his head to the side, he lightly giggled when he saw the no-faced stranger mirror the move. When the strange being tilted it the other way, John (still giggling) followed. Smiling up at the slender man, who John noticed was wearing a dark blue suit instead of pure black, he wondered.

“Do you have a name? I’m John!” John asked, then announced happily.

All he received in answer was silence.

“Hmm, well, with out a mouth you probably couldn’t tell me your name… Do you want to play with me?” John asked, deciding to stick with yes or no answers.

At the (questioning?) head tilt, the young boy went on to explaining his plastic army battle, the orange fighting to take away the green’s hard won pebbles, while the green defended then with everything they had. In his excitement and want for a playmate, John grabbed the being's hand, leading him to where he left his toys. So caught up was he, that he didn’t even notice the man’s hands, which were ever so icy, or the fact that they stumbled for a bit. Soon though, they were at the edge of the tree line, his soldiers faithfully holding their ground.

Showing how he played, with plenty of explanations for his faceless friend, the boy and the man in the suit took turns being orange and green, John winning most of them, with his new friend winning one or two. It was the most fun the little boy had in a long time, and he wished this day wouldn’t end.

But atlas, it must.

John heard his mother call for him just as his new friend managed to take a pebble from the green fort.

“That’s my mum. I have to go now…” John said, biting his lip slightly. He just made his first friend ever, he didn’t want to lose him.

It seemed his friend had the same general idea as well, as they calmly, gently placed their long fingered hands on each of John’s shoulders, the fingers resting on his shoulder blades, while their thumbs gently brushed against his collar bone. The youth could now actually feel the cold of the being’s hands, but due to an afternoon of play, completely trusted them.

As his first friend tightened their grip, John felt a slight pain, before it was replaced with a feeling of always being watched. Blinking a bit, John had the feeling he would never be alone again.

He had never smiled brighter then that moment when he realized that.


End file.
